


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Mentions of breathplay/painplay/bruising, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren challenges you to a cardfight, and promises to reward you if you win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst idea I've ever had.
> 
> Warning for mentions of breathplay/bruising. No actual kinky content (yet) though.
> 
> Reader Insert is gender-neutral/unspecified.

It's still hard to believe that you're actually dating the branch chief of United Sanctuary – who's also the leader of Foo Fighter and one of the best cardfighters in the world on top of that. At first you'd felt massively out of place just standing in his office, but you're starting to get used to it. Or maybe it's just hard to pay attention to those kinds of anxieties when you're sitting on the edge of his desk and he's pressing his body up against yours and your lips are _this close together_.

You're about to ask Ren to _just stop teasing and kiss you already_ when you're interrupted by the sound of the door opening. You let out a small, embarrassed squeak and bury your quickly reddening face in his shirt. _Not now, not now, go away_ , you pray silently, eyes squeezed shut. The disruption couldn't have come at a worse moment. You can't tell who's there, but it's mortifying to think of anyone walking into the branch chief's office and seeing... this. You just hope it's not Asaka.

“Ren, I–” It's Tetsu's voice, which is actually something of a relief. Things could be worse. It's still embarrassing, but it's not like it's the first time he's seen you in this kind of position.

“Tetsu,” Ren says, very seriously, “I'm _busy_.”

“But I need you to–” There's a pause. You can't see, but you can imagine the _look_ Ren is giving Tetsu right now. “–Fine. I'll deal with it myself.”

You breathe a little sigh of relief at the sound of the door closing again, releasing all the tension you hadn't realised you were holding in your body. You look up at Ren's face to see him pouting, but that sullen expression quickly gives way to a playful smile. You like that look. It means he's got an idea.

“Hey,” he says suddenly, “Want to cardfight?”

“U-umm, alright?” It's definitely not what you expected to hear. You're kind of disappointed he's still not kissing you yet, but you're also curious where he's going with this. Apparently your conflicted emotions are obvious on your face, because he gives you a suggestive wink.

“How about this,” he offers, “If you win, I'll give you a reward.” The way he says it makes it _very_ clear what sort of “reward” he's talking about, and your heart skips a beat at the thought. Unsure how to respond, you just nod. He smirks, and slips a finger under your chin, tilting your face up so you're looking into his eyes. His thumb brushes over your lower lip and you're suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Your heart is pounding in your chest as he leans in close and continues in a low whisper. “But if you lose, you get a punishment instead.”

You _shiver_ at the way he says “punishment”, and have to remind yourself to keep breathing. If anything, this is even more enticing than the potential reward. His eyes don't leave yours as he waits for your response, and it feels like he can see right through you. He knows exactly how to get you interested, knows you're not going to refuse an offer like that, even when you were already _this_ close to getting what you wanted. He probably even knows you're already planning to lose on purpose, just so you can find out what the punishment is.

 

In the end, you don't even have to throw the fight, because he absolutely crushes you. You stare blankly at the card you drew on your last damage check – it's a critical trigger, which is totally useless to you now. You slide it into the damage zone, stunned at how rapid and devastating your loss was. Ren definitely isn't branch chief for nothing. Usually when he fights you, he likes to drag things out, letting you struggle helplessly for a while before he destroys you. This time, though, you both know the fight is just means to an end.

Slowly, you look up at him. He grins at you in a way that makes you feel like _prey_.

“That was fun,” he says, clapping his hands together, “Buuuut...”

“...I lost,” you finish. You know what that means. Your whole body is tense in anticipation.

He circles around the desk, predatory gaze fixed on you. Instinctively, you step back as he enters your personal space, but he follows you – not pulling your body against his in the way you want him to, just standing uncomfortably, intimately close. One hand takes a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back, while the other snakes around your waist. He kisses you on the lips once, very softly, before moving to your exposed neck, his touch ghosting teasingly over your skin.

“I hope you're ready for your punishment,” he purrs.

You nod, slowly, trying not to let on how eager you are, even though he _knows_. It's supposed to be a “punishment”, after all. He disentangles his hand from your hair, placing it against your chest instead and giving a little push. You step back, and he guides you until you're backed against the wall. You're pinned there, his hands trapping you on either side, and you whimper involuntarily when his lips just barely brush against yours. He smirks again, and you are _this_ close to saying _seriously, no more teasing, just do it_ , when he leans in and _finally_ kisses you properly.

Ren is a wet and sloppy kisser, and you can't help but moan as he forces his tongue into your mouth. One of his hands slides down the side of your body, over your hip, and slips under your shirt. You squeak in surprise at the sudden chill of his fingers against your skin, the sound muffled by his lips against yours. He breaks away from the kiss with a sly grin, his other hand pushing your shirt up just enough to expose your stomach. Your breathing is heavy with anticipation as his fingers explore your body, moving over the bare skin of your belly, tracing the lines of your hips, and slipping slowly and tantalisingly up your side towards the bottom of your ribs. If he keeps going this slowly, the sensation of his touch is going to drive you mad. Half of you wishes he'd hurry up and get to the point. The other half is enjoying the torment.

“You're going to be _aallll_ bruised here when I'm done with you,” he says, digging his fingers into your side to emphasise the point. His nails bite painfully into your skin, and you let out a small, sharp gasp. “Here too,” he adds, his hand trailing its way up your chest until he reaches your neck. Thin fingers wrap loosely around your throat, but he doesn't squeeze, not yet anyway, just caresses your skin softly, gently, a promise of the punishment to come. You swallow, and he murmurs in satisfaction as your throat moves under his palm.

You can't wait. Your skin is going to look _so nice_.

“O-out of curiosity,” you manage, after a moment, “What would my reward have been? If I'd won?”

“Hmm,” he mumbles, and sticks his lip out as if he's thinking, then smiles. “Mostly the same thing.”

_Of course_.

Without warning, his mouth once again presses fiercely and insistently against yours. His hand is still around your neck, and he uses it to hold you firmly against the wall as he deepens the kiss. This time, though, he's the one who moans into it, the muffled noise sending shivers down your spine. You know he's doing it on purpose purely to get you worked up, but he's succeeding, damn it. All you can do is whimper in response, your hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt as you cling to him, his tongue hot and wet in your mouth.

“Now,” he says, when he finally pulls away, leaving you gasping and flustered, “Get on your knees and I'll let you beg me to give you your punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao nvm I'm never finishing this.


End file.
